westmarchsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:MH/House Rules
Things to possibly add: * Automatic penalties to dodging guns and beam weapons (probably -1 and -2, respectively) * Change unarmed weapon weights to StrST^2/100 for limbs (or StrST^2/50 for legs and StrST^2/100 for arms and strikers), HP^2/10 for full body slams. Add some kind of HT check for parrying heavy things while unarmed with failure causing a crippled limb/major wound. Too much detail? * possibly add Horror derangement rules, that can be minimized by taking a Fright Check. Logic being something like Callous people shouldn't have an immediate issue with shooting living zombies in the face, but that's a horrible thing to do and Callous is a disadvantage. So Callous people go crazy long term, while normal people just don't shoot living zombies in the face. There would also need to be a 1/3/5 Resistant +3/Resistant +8/Immunity to Derangement, so seriously bad-ass Callous people can just blow things away (but so could non-Callous people who bought the advantage). Seems a lot of work to screw over Callous people, though. * all I can think of right now. --Mark 16:32, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Any GURPS character that doesn't have Pacifism/applicable Vows/applicable Codes of Honor never has problems shooting people, zombies, or anything else in the face. And if they don't have Guilt Complex, they aren't required to have problems afterward either. Mr Callous really doesn't have an advantage here. His particular -5 disadvantage (which isn't a lot of disad points) doesn't apply at that very minute, but neither does the Shy guy's disads or the guy with the Phobia of Chickens (unless it's a Zombie Chicken). The -5 points are mostly for the reaction and social skill penalties. GURPS Man Without Disadvantages is slightly creepy, but not Callous. --Bruno 18:20, June 2, 2011 (UTC) I'm perfectly within my rights as a GM to say "There's a bunch of mind-controlled innocent civilians attacking you, if you try to shoot them in the face, you need to make some kind of Fear check to reflect what you're doing is stressing your wee little mind." And the Callous guy is perfectly in his rights to say "my guys is Callous, he doesn't care about that kind of stuff." Which is fine and true but it's weird that the guy with the disadvantage is at less of a disadvantage than the Man W/O Disadvantages. Hence, derangement rules. Like I indicated, it's a long road to trek just to screw over some guys. --Mark 19:18, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Languages! What scope/resolution on languages are we dealing with in the game? Can they be paid for out of the 20 points for "Misc" if we're not Scholars/Witches? Are we going to have to sweat the differences between Ancient Egyptian, Mycenaean Linear B, and Sumerian? Or Spanish vs French vs German! --Bruno 16:55, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Grimoires are often written in ancient languages, so it helps to be able to read them. See MHC24 for the common ones. And Research on occult subjects gains +1 per 3 points of Ancient Written Language (MHM7). Modern language is not so useful unless for some reason you want to Thailand or something, but points spent could provide similar situation bonuses when dealing with non-occult/modern subjects. (ie, "We're going to have to ask the M13 boys about that Bruja - anyone speak Spanish?") Up to 6 points can be spent from the perks/technique pool on languages. --Mark 17:06, June 7, 2011 (UTC)